


slow down; won't you stay here a minute more

by pearlselegancies



Category: A Million Little Things (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, he supports her through the birth, jon and katherine are friends, so do the other guys, the day theo was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “It’s a boy Katherine. You just had a baby boy.”Katherine laughed, as the doctors wiped her baby, her son down, before handing him to her, wrapped in a thick white blanket, his little eyes closed as he breathed in and out. “Hi baby.” She said as she looked down at him, at his fluttering eyelashes.- or the day theo was born, ft the guys supporting katherine.
Relationships: Jon Dixon & Katherine Kim-Saville, Katherine Kim-Saville/Eddie Saville, Rome Howard & Jon Dixon & Gary Mendez & Katherine Kim-Saville, Theo Saville & Katherine Kim-Saville & Eddie Saville, Tina Kim & Katherine Kim-Saville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	slow down; won't you stay here a minute more

Katherine sobbed as the pain came coursing back. Her contractions were coming closer and closer, and god, was she ready for this baby to be born. 

_ “Fuck.” _ She groaned, throwing her head back in pain. Tina grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers as she whispered softly to her sister. “It’s going to be ok Katie. I swear it will.”

_ “Eddie isn’t here. He isn’t here! Probably because he’s drunk off his ass.” _ Katherine responded as she pushed through another contraction. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the nurse entered the room to see how far dilated she was. 

“9 centimeters. Just a little bit more Katherine, and you’ll get to meet your baby soon!” Katherine sighed, her hair falling over her shoulders as she groaned again. 

_ “Call him.” _ She grunted looking at her sister. Tina paused, and Katherine rolled her eyes before repeating herself.  _ “Call him or I will. And we both know that I am very pissed off with him right now, so it is best that you do it Ti.”  _

Tina nodded, grabbing Katherine’s phone and dialing Eddie’s number. “Eddie? She’s in labour. No Eddie. You are drunk right now, they will not let you in the delivery room. I don’t give a shit! Katherine doesn’t need to see you like this, especially not after the way you left this morning.” 

Katherine looked up at Tina, before motioning for her sister to give her the phone. Tina sighed before handing it to her. Katherine grunted as another contraction hit and the nurse checked on her again. 

“10 centimeters. You’re ready to start pushing sweetheart.” The nurse announced with a wide smile towards Katherine. Katherine nodded before speaking into the phone.  _ “Ed. I need you here, but you need to be sober. I will not let you see our baby until you are sober. I don’t care if that’s 3 hours or 3 years. Get fucking sober.”  _

Katherine hung up after that, grabbing her sister’s hand as she braced herself to begin pushing like they had taught her in her lamaze class. “Ok Katie you gotta breathe. You have to breathe.” Tina’s steady voice was the only thing she could focus on, as Katherine sobbed again, her anger at Eddie, at her stupidity for trusting him coursing through her veins. 

“Katherine.” She looked up to see Jon, Gary and Rome entering the room. The nurse began to tell them to leave, and she spoke up. _ “No. Let them stay. The father won’t be coming, so they will fill in for him.”  _

Jon nodded, walking over and interlacing her free hand with his. _**“Rome, start filming. Baby Kim-Saville is going to get a birth video just like mine did.”**_ Katherine smiled at him, the nurse and doctor both nodding, before telling her to push. She began pushing, still holding Jon and Tina’s hands, determined to meet her baby, and determined to hold them in her arms. 

What felt like hours as she pushed, was all worth it, when she felt the baby breach, and the nurse announced to the entire room, “It’s a boy Katherine. You just had a baby boy.”

Katherine laughed, as the doctors wiped her baby, her son down, before handing him to her, wrapped in a thick white blanket, his little eyes closed as he breathed in and out.  _ “Hi baby.”  _ She said as she looked down at him, at his fluttering eyelashes.  _ “Your daddy isn’t here right now, but your uncles Jon, Rome and Gary are here. And they love you as much as I do.” _

“What is little guy’s name going to be?” Gary asked, and Katherine shrugged. _“I like Theodore. Theo for short.”_

“Theo it is.” Jon said as he hugged her softly, the other guys joining him. They all stood around her, smiling and cooing towards the infant. Katherine smiled as Theo looked up at her, his wide brown eyes staring into hers. This was her baby, and she was going to do whatever it took to protect him, even from his own father. 


End file.
